How He Feels About Her
by Ayamekochan
Summary: When a sarcastic girl is found almost dead on campus, Makoto Kashino knows exactly who it is. The sarcastic girl wants to learn what how Makoto feels about Ichigo and will to great lengths to find out. Sorrie full summary inside!


Hey people! I haven't written anything in soooooo long like 2-3 years makes me feel stupid! So i started back up again! This is a new story I'm working on and i want to try to finish this one but i might not im not sure yet! In this prologue i think im developing more on character than story line so please go along with me! If anyone has any ideas please put them in your reviews! i would really appreciate some! and please no mean comments im just starting back up again!

Full summary: When a sarcastic girl is found almost dead on campus, Makoto Kashino knows exactly who it is, but he isnt telling anyone except the teachers anyway. AS she is recuporating quickly, she hangs around him during school and Ichigo isn't liking this girl to much. The sarcastic girl wants to learn what how Makoto feels about Ichigo and wants to see how Ichigo feels about him and the sarcastic girl will go through great lengths trying to figure it out, while trying to get over her own problems and along the way she might find something she wasn't looking for. Sorrie not good at summaries!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere. But i do own my own character i made.

Pain. I was running. It was dark, cold, wet, and rainy. I am probably going to die. I can hear the footsteps of people running behind me. There catching up, I want to fall to the ground and take my beating, but I just can't. Not until I see _him._I should have never said anything to anyone or have talked to anyone. This would have never happened if that guy liked me. I want to get mad and scream at them but I was raised better than that. I won't stoop to their level. So I keep running hoping that they will finally give up. We have been running for what seems like hours and the pain in my side is consuming me. The pain is like fire licking at my side, first it was slow and painful and now it's like a raging fire threatening to bring me down. But I am not finished yet, until I feel my foot trip over a sorry tree stump in the middle of the forest. Oh that's great. It's not my side that's going to kill me but a stupid tree stump. It makes me feel like an idiot. I've been running for so long with a murderous wound at my side and I am alive but now this tree stump might really kill after I survived for so long. I hit the wet, hard ground with a thump. I can now feel pain in my ankle; I think I sprained it, which means that I cannot run no longer. This is just great. I can hear the footsteps getting closer and closer until it finally gets to me.

"God, u stupid little bitch, I gotta hand it to you, you run pretty fast, but this ends here." I hear one of the girls say to me has she kicks my head. Now my head is starting to seep out blood. This girl has a serious problem; she is the ring leader after all.

"Yeah. Mimi what should we do now to the bitch?" says another one of the girls. I think she was the co captain of this whole beating.

If I can remember correctly, there are five girls with her. These girls are all from my class. I used to think nothing of them. I mean, I wasn't mean to them or anything but I didn't really talk to them either. I don't really want to think because there isn't really anything to think about since I should just accept my fate of death, though maybe if I think about it, the pain will hurt less. Though I don't. I've never been this lazy before but hey there is a first time for everything, right?

"I think we should just beat her. I mean she stole the heart of our precious prince, she deserves to die. He was supposed to me mine, but this girl is just so happy and so go-lucky it makes me sick. I don't think she is gonna be so happy and go-lucky if she survives this one, though she probably won't. What a pity, this girl is the daughter of two doctors of the hospital, I heard because her family is all doctors, she's supposed to become one too. What a bright bitch. That's a complement by the way. You should be happy to get a complement from me before you die. Now, do you have any last words bitch?" The ring leader, Mimi asks with a sarcastic smile that I can faintly see through the darkness.

I can't really say anything right now. I'm so weak I might just bleed to death before they can beat me anymore. I may be weak, but I'm that much of an idiot. I know exactly where we are. I just need to buy some time until someone finds us. So I ask, "What time is it?" I know it is a really stupid question, but hey gotta buy time. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do is my saying but we all know it's the saying of some person that I don't know the name of.

I can see the ring leader twitch and some of her minions snickering. She steps on my chest and I start coughing up blood. I can hear my ragged coughing and the blood spewing out of my mouth.

"Is this funny to you?" She yells and starts rubbing her foot into my chest. That is really going to leave a mark though why do I care? I might die before some finds me. Then again who can hear us? It's pouring rain with thunder and lightning. I highly doubt we'll be heard. I guess this is what they had in mind when they ran me out here. No one will hear my blood curdling screams.

The leader gives in and asks her co minion what time it is. The co minion takes her cell phone out and says its 12:56. I sigh with agreement. I need more time so I ask another question but this one has more meaning.

"Why are you trying to kill me? I've seen your tests scores in school, you all are smart, so why do you keep up with this charade?" I can hear my voice fading in and out with my uneven breathing. I'm still panting from my run and my body is still trying to cool it's self down though all this panting is futile. The leader, Mimi, shifts her leg to the one side and swings the metal pole over her shoulder. Lightning flashes and I can see her smirking; her hair is dripping wet and its up in a ponytail. Pieces of hair are sticking to her face her beady eyes staring down at me as though I am worthless. There is a bandage slightly coming off of her face reveling an old scar that she probably got during a fight. She's in her school uniform of our white and navy blue sailor uniform. It's covered with my blood, the thought of my blood on her makes me sick and I end up leaning to one side and start puking out my insides. When I'm finished I can taste the vile bile in my mouth and start wishing I can a glass of water to wash the taste out of my mouth.

Mimi looks at me with disgust while some of her minions are starting to gag. If I wasn't this badly hurt I probably would have thought this funny but I don't.

"Well bitch, since you are making our night interesting, I'll tell you." Mimi starts, "As I said before, you stole our prince's heart away from us. Seiya Sato was supposed to be mine! But nooooo! He started hanging around you, before I started thinking nothing of it. I thought it was just gonna be a little fling, but it wasn't. I started to notice that he would watch you constantly and when you noticed you would smile at him and he look away blushing. I hated that!" She screamed at me. She spit at my face and kicked my back. I groaned and rolled over. Now this girl seriously had problems. Killing me over a guy. I'm sorry but it's stupid if you ask me. Sure Seiya Sato is the hottest guy at school, the guy has is not only smart but plays a bunch or sports. So he is not only brains but he's a hot brawn too. Seiya is confident but he got nervous around me so I smiled at him to make him more comfortable. I don't like when people are uncomfortable around me. It makes me feel like the unapproachable weirdo down the street living in their house with like a gazillions of cats with balding hair and blackened teeth falling out. Just the thought of it makes me shiver. Then I think again, maybe the weirdo down the street is a nice guy just is lonely is all. Not that there is a weirdo living down my street cause there isn't any, I would probably go strike up a conversation with him and see what his story is and learn as much as I can from him. Okay well back to my story that I happen to be ignoring though it is dire but my thought world could be dire too. But anyway, Mimi continues on.

"I needed him back so I decided to you know take him up to the roof top and have a hot make out session with him, though we don't, most guys would want to, anyway when I was about to kiss him, he pushed me away and said he couldn't because you stole his heart! He said you were different from the other girls and that you were always happy and cheerful and that you were extremely beautiful and he was really interested in you!" She stepped on my hand and squished in to the tree root. I winced in pain but tried to ignore it. I want to listen to what she says more about Seiya, it instantly makes me want to learn more about him.

"And that's why you deserve to die!" Mimi raises her metal pole and threatens to smash it in to my face but then all of a sudden a flash of light comes from the trees and I soon hear, "Hey! Whose out there?" the words that I've been waiting to hear all night. Tears start running down my cheeks. Maybe I'm not going to die just yet.

"Shit!" I hear Mimi say as she starts running as fast as she can with her supporters. If I was in a different situation I would have probably stuck out my tongue and do a little happy dance but now I can feel my side seeping out warm liquidy blood. I try to keep pressure on my injury but it's no use the blood is covering my hand. I hold up my hand and start to stare at it. I thinking I'm going to need a blood transfusion after this. Great. The hospital is that last place I want to go to. I'm just not in the mood to see my parents right now. I mean I love them and all but I'd probably would just be pressured more questions. Totally not in the mood. I sigh when the light gets closer and I can hear the footsteps of someone running through the wet surface of the campus ground. This is exactly where I wanted to be. St. Marie Academy.

When the person gets to me, I can see he is an older man, probably one of the teachers. His glasses are wet and so is the rest of him. His blue hair is clinging to his face as he looks at me with deep concern.

"Oh my God!" he yells and pushes his wet hair out of his face. It makes me wonder if he's going to faint on me. Which would totally not make my day. He asks if im alright and I give him a breathy response of, "Not at all. What a strange question for someone that will probably bleed to death. But I'll probably be alright I suppose. I just probably need a blood transfusion and stitches and I'll be alright though I'll probably be alright. But whatever you do, just don't send me to the hospital. I'll be okay if I can see my brother. You're a teacher at the St. Marie Academy, right?"

The teacher looks down at me with disbelieve, as though as I should not be so calm right now and I should be hysteric, grabbing at his shirt and screaming at him to take me to a hospital to see my parents, but I'm strong. I can handle it and take care of myself but stitching myself up and giving myself a blood transfusion would be extremely hard.

Anyway the teacher nods, "I am, but look at you! You are going to bleed to death! Who are you and who is your brother?" The teacher starts freaking out and I sigh. I thought the person bleeding was supposed to be hysteric and the teacher is supposed to be calm not the other way around.

This is just great; I'm starting to fade away. I think I might faint, since I do not want to wait any longer I tell him, "Marianna and the younger sister someone in this fine academy of yours. I'll tell you later who it is, but for now it's nice to meet you so now can you please take me to your school's infirmary before my insides come out…"

My voice gets small and my world goes dark.


End file.
